A wish for Duckburg
by Epos Da Cookie
Summary: Normally Dewey adores his adventures with his uncle Scrooge. Nothing is quite like the thrill of searching for gold in ancient ruins and finding dangerous beasts (then promptly beating them). But today is different. Being trapped in a pit separated from most of your family with a member of your team pinned by a rubble and a monster about to kill you, changes things. Ducktales 2017
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Sooooooo It's been awhile since i posted anything or updated... heh... well thats gonna change since my GCSE's are finally over yay! Anyway here's a fanfic i wrote for a competition on the Ducktales 2017 Amino (which you should really join) with the stimuli of Duckburg but not in Duckburg. It's based in the 2017 Ducktales universe, but the show hasn't actually come out yet so I've had to make some assumptions about the characters so please forgive and OOCness. Hope you enjoy!

(note mild amounts of blood)

* * *

Dewey had never wanted to return to Duckburg so badly. Sure, it was a normally a thrill to search for gold in the ancient ruins and encounter dangerous creatures hell bent on preventing them from claiming the enticing treasure (the later being what the blue clad duck loved the most about his adventures with his uncle Scrooge); but today was different. Today Dewey wished he could be back in the welcoming streets of Duckburg, playing video games with brothers, getting ice cream at the local parlor, heck he'd even rather be doing his homework than be stuck here, in a pit in the middle of a crumbling ancient ruin of some ancient civilization with Launchpad injured and pinned to the ground by rubble and to make matters even worse they were being hunted by a gruesome monster. Needless to say the situation was dire.

Adjacent to him Huey was quickly skimming through the junior woodchuck's guidebook; his blue eyes were quickly scanning the pages in search of a way to help Launchpad. Although the red clad duck would certainly find a way to help for the junior woodchucks guidebook always had the answer, Dewey still hoped that the rest of his family would arrive quickly. The desperate circumstances made him sort of long for his uncle Donald's slightly overprotective nature and his Uncle Scrooge's determination and drive that would ensure everything ended up fine in the end.

"Got it." Huey shakily examined, clearly relieved to find the page he was looking for.

"You know how to help?" Dewey inquired, staring intently and his brother (which for his easily distractible mind was quite an achievement, as well as a testament to their current situation).

"Yeah, but we have to get this bolder off him first. Can you grab that stick to use as leverage." Huey replied, his voice slightly steadier then before, Dewey knew that the junior woodchucks guidebook was Huey's 'comfort blanket' so to speak and finding the correct information helped him keep a level head.

With a simple nod Dewey stood up and dashed across the slippery rocks to the other side of the pit. Grabbing a large and extremely heavy wooden stick he dragged the weighty wood across the floor wishing that his other brother, Louie, was here to help. Was this stick made of iron? Probably. The stupid thing felt as heavy as the rock they were trying to move to Dewey. By the time he'd finally managed to drag the iron stick to the rubble where Huey was checking Launchpad's pulse his arms where screaming in protest. He was definitely going to have to start doing some push up's or something when they go back to Duckburg. _If we get back to Duckburg that is_ Dewey morbidly thought as he carefully began to push the end of the stick under the bolder.

"Hey, a little help?" Dewey grunted as he struggled the lift the enormous branch.

Huey glanced up at his brother and nodded grabbing the other side of the stick and pushing it upwards with all his might. Splitters bit in to the duo of duckling's hands causing warm crimson blood to drip down onto the rough granite ground below their feet. With a final grunt of effort they managed to dislodge the boulder causing it to tumble down further in to the murky depths of the pit. Launchpad let out a quiet groan as the weigh was lifted from his legs. Luckily there was only mild swelling around his left leg indicating that the damage wasn't too extreme. But that was to be expected when it came to Launchpad the pilot had an incredible ability to walk out from the nastiest of situations (most of those being his notorious crashes) mostly unscathed. How he did it, Dewey wasn't quite sure but he was growing increasingly grateful for the lovable pilot's luck.

"So… Is he going to be ok?" Dewey inquired as Huey busied himself checking the pilots injuries and cross referencing with his guidebook.

"I think so, nothings too badly damaged- geese Launchpad is one lucky guy when it comes to these things." Huey said chuckling slightly near the end.

"Yep," Dewey sighed; relief washing over him as he allowed himself to relax slightly. "we'll just have to wait for him to wake up then we can climb out of here."

"well…," Huey added, all trace of relief gone from his voice " that might not be possible right now, his left leg is broken."

Dewey felt his heart sink in his chest. There was no way that he and Huey could lift/ carry Launchpad up the steep rock face. He wasn't evan sure he could scale the slimy, crumbling walls of the cavern on his own let alone carrying a fully grown adult 5 times his size. They were stuck until someone found them and that could take days.

"Brilliant, Well now what are we supposed to do?!," Dewey exclaimed throwing his arms in the air in frustration. "I don't suppose the Junior Woodchucks' Guide has any advice?-Wait don't answer that I know it does."

"Yeah, but your not going to like it's advice." Huey replied looking up emotionlessly from the book in his hands.

"We have to wait don't we?," Dewey asked hoping that it wasn't the case patience was not one of strong suits. Huey nodded slowly letting out a drawn out sigh." Well, at least it can't get any worse."

That's when it began to rain.

"OH COME ON!" The Blue clad duckling yelled.

"It's at times like this that I really miss Duckburg." Huey groaned as he tucked the Junior Woodchucks guidebook in to his pocket to protect the precious book from the onslaught of water. Pulling his cap further forward to shield his eyes.

"Yeah, but at least you've got that cap to keep the rain out of your face. I'm stuck with water dripping down my beak." Dewey continued dryly.

"Well, you could have worn a cap if you had wanted to." Huey countered.

"And mess up my feather-do, no thanks." Dewey grinned running his wing across his head like he was in a cheesy hair commercial.

The two ducklings burst in to laughter despite the desperate situation. Their hearty chuckles echoing around the large cave and suddenly the rain didn't feel so heavy.

"Geese," Dewey snorted as his laughter died down " how do we get ourselves in these situations?"

"I don't know," Huey replied clutching his aching sides " it probably would be safer to stay in Duckburg, but I'd never be able to give up these adventures."

"Same, how'd Uncle Donald do it?" Dewey commented.

"Not sure… to take care of us I guess." Huey sighed, looking down to examine his wings.

A silence grew between the brothers as the weight of Huey's words destroyed the positive mood. Dewey felt his heart sink, gilt gnawing in his stomach. Had they been the reason for why their Uncle Donald had stopped adventuring? The time would match up. Dewey let out a trebling breath as he pulled his cold wet legs close to his chest and gently lent his beak on the icy tops of his knees. The warmth seemed to slowly seep from his body dragging his joy with it like debris pulled along a great turbulent river. The thought was horrible. A small part of Dewey had always felt as though he was a burden to his family, he knew that his brothers felt the same although they'd never spoken about it. It was hard not to feel a little bit unwanted when you mother abandoned you and never came back. But Dewey knew that he was loved, Uncle Donald had always taken care of them and cared for them with such care despite the chaos they seemed to cause. He might not always keep his temper in check when they trashed his house for the umpteenth time but it was clear that there uncle cared for the triplets deeply feeling a strong sense of love. Dewey suddenly became aware of hot tears pouring down his cheeks leaving warm trails of heat in their wake.

"I miss Duckburg." Dewey whispered quietly.

Huey looked to his brother in concern, he'd never herd Dewey whisper so weakly before. His brother was normally so loud and positive. "Yeah…" He replied, deciding then to try and cheer him up a bit "Do you remember the first time we visited Uncle Scrooge's mansion?"

Dewey smiled slightly "I didn't think it was real at first, and when we got inside I was sure I was dreaming."

"Oh yeah, Louie was so chill about it though. But then again I wouldn't be surprised if he knew about the whole thing in advance." Huey chuckled slightly, thinking about all the time the green clad duckling spent online.

"Yeah, but then again he's always so relaxed." Dewey added with a slight smirk.

"True." Huey nodded slightly in agreement.

"Yep, Do you remember when Webby tied us up?! Man I was so shocked," Dewey, added eyes sparkling behind his soaked feathers. " Didn't we go to the Duckburg ice cream parlor later that week."

"Much to Uncle Scrooges displeasure." Huey grimaced slightly at the memory.

"ugh don't remind me, I'll never forget that lecture," Dewey rolled his eyes slightly; Huey noticed he still was more muted then usual. " still I'd rather go through that lecture about spending money again then be stuck down here."

"Yeah…" Huey sighed, unable to think of anything else to say. Thus as the conversation slowly dissolved in to nothingness leaving the Ducklings to sit quietly for a while with only the rhythmic pit pat of the rain to fill the silence.

Dewey glanced down at Launchpad unconscious form. The pilot seemed to be breathing steadily –which was good- but he still showed no signs of regaining conscious anytime soon. Dewey kind of wish he'd awaken soon though, Not only so they could find away out but because Launchpad always had such an honest optimism towards seemingly hopeless situations that lifted the sprits of those around him. It was one of his most likeable traits that seemed to attract so many to the pilot. And right now Dewey could use some of Launchpad's positivity.

"Do you know one think I miss about Duckburg," Dewey said as he stared solemnly at Launchpad.

Huey glanced up tilting his head slightly in a questioning gesture.

"The ER."

"Yep that certainly was a positive, I also miss the stores. It was nice being able to find supplies easily." Huey added sadly.

"I miss the train station,"

"The ice-cream stalls,"

"Home,"

"Evan school," Huey spoke before catching his brothers playful glare " To some extent." He added quickly.

" I miss our friends,"

"But most of all I miss our family."

Dewey looked up at his brother knowing that he was right. Nothing could compare to the bond they had with their Family. He loved them all so much and getting to see them was truly what he loved about Duckburg so much. He really was being quite sentimental today. "Defiantly, It's always so mu…"

CRASH!

Suddenly a great roaring racket filled that chamber. Shaking the very foundations of the ruin and setting time flakes of mud pouring down apron the trapped trio below. In the struggle to free Launchpad as well as the somewhat emotional and existential crisis that followed they had complete forget about the monstrous beast that had trapped them in the bowls of the ruins. Dewey's fearful eyes darted upward staring at the thin yet deadly curve of the Monsters clawed hands that had dug deeply in to the rock above the pit. Icy cold fear filled his veins as the beast glowing Amber eyes peered in to the shadowy depths, scanning briefly before focusing on Huey, Dewey and Launchpad. Bathing them in an eerie orange glow. They were in trouble now. Trapped by the creature like birds in a cage. Dewey gulped, was this it?!

Would they ever make it home to Duckburg?

* * *

MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAH cliff hanger ending! Hope you enjoyed! As aways any reviews and constructive criticism is welcome (please no hate though, it's really demotivating). I also recommend that you guys join the ducktales 2017 amino, its such a great place to chat, RP, see cool fan art, take part in quizzes and stay updated with info about the new ducktales series! It's thanks to this amino that this fic exists in the first place!

anyway thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey hey! Sorry for the wait guys Life has been really hectic lately and i haven't had much time to write unfortunately! I really hope you enjoy this new chapter and thank you to everyone who followed,favourite and commented it really motivates me to keep writing. Anyway without further ado here in the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Dewey felt his breath quicken as the ferocious beast leaned down towards them. Slimy drool dripped from its wide jaws as the monster let out a blood-curdling roar. The sound seemed to ricochet through the cavern, shaking Dewey to his core. His body went cold and numb as though the creature had sucked all of the life from him by the very nature of its deathly presence. The whole world seemed to vanish leaving only the creature's face of death. It was the most terrifying thing Dewey had ever seen. Words could not truly do justice to the monstrosity that towered before them

The beast stood menacingly for a second before bearing down upon the trapped ducks. Huey let out a cry of terror slipping on the rocks and crashing down on to the cold marble floor before scrambling backwards. Dewey ducked (no pun intended) down to avoid the creature's deadly clawed hands that were frantically slashing back and forth like malicious swinging blades. The force of the swing caused the air to twist around them with such a force that Launchpad's unconscious form was slightly lifted from the ground. Dewey grabbed on to Launchpad's leather jacket, his wings tightly gripping on to the fabric. For a few seconds he struggled to hold the pilot down before Huey grappled forwards to help. Together the two brothers began to drag Launchpad further back in the murky depths of the pit to gain shelter from the onslaught of claws as well as the deadly rock shards that were raining down upon them due to the beast's wild movements. They almost made it to the safety of the cave's shadowy depths.

Key word being "almost".

The monster's thrashing had widened the caverns entrance enough for it's thickly muscled torso to squeeze through just sufficiently to be able grab the ducks. In a flash the creature's gnarled fingers had wrapped themselves tightly around Huey, Dewey and Launchpad's tiny forms, squeezing tight. Dewey let out a strangled cry as the breath was forced from his lungs. The beast's fingers were like deadly snakes coiling around their prey. Darkness began to eat around the edges of Dewey's vision as he desperately thrashed around in a wild attempt to escape its suffocating grasp.

Then suddenly he was free.

Plummeting towards the ground below, Dewey barely had time to register what was going on before he crashed on the cold granite. Pain danced across his chest as the duckling bounced and tumbled across the rocky base eventually sliding to halt under a shadowy outcrop. His body throbbed painfully. Dewey lay still for a few seconds as he frenziedly tried to catch his breath, which was currently coming out in short, pained gasps. Everything hurt.

His mind was foggy-nothing seemed to register. Images before him seemed blurred and unrecognisable hidden behind the dancing lights that performed a bright Charleston across his vision. The world was simply a stream of nonsense. Above him sound seemed to leak downward but his brain was too stunned by the fall to take in anything. Yet something in that wash of confusion seemed to call him. A shout; the cry was frantic, concerned and all too familiar. It was Huey without a doubt. The blue clad duck tilted his head upwards experimentally, eyes trying to make sense of the images in front of him. Then suddenly amongst the haze Dewey caught sight of his brother and the world crashed back in to place.

Huey was trapped within the monster's hands, its fingers wrapped around his frame like a straight jacket. His wide, fearful blue eyes were locked on Dewey's own irises; begging for some sort of help or support but knowing that there wasn't much his 3 seconds younger brother could do. Dewey was frozen, only able to stare helplessly as Huey was pulled upwards towards the monster. Huey's voice stuttered and died. His brother seemed unable to speak, pure terror silencing his panic like a gag. Something about the horrifying image of his petrified brother within the viscous beasts clutches caused Dewey's brain to kick in to overdrive.

"HUEY!" Dewey screamed as he scrambled to his feet.

His emotions were a panicked mess of guilt, terror and worry as he dashed around the cavern floor, ignoring the pain in his own body. He looked upward and caught one last glance and Huey's petrified face before his brother disappeared behind the rocky mouth of the pit.

 _No._

 _Nonononoo._

 _This can't be happening!_

His brother was gone. Maybe for good for there was no telling what the monster would do to Huey. Dread gnawed at Dewey's stomach. How could he let this happen? _I should have done something, anything!_ Dewey's mind flicked between various grim scenarios, like a twisted television. He had to get up there and fast. With a grunt of determination Dewey launched himself at the wall frantically scrambling up the slippery rock face. He spared no thought to the dangers that awaited him at the top, as his wings searched for any sort of hold amongst the crumbing walls. Nor did he attempt to think of any sort of plan - that was Huey's forte. Dewey would improvise when he got there. Up he headed, higher and higher and higher, yet he barely seemed to gain any altitude. It was difficult to scale the rough cavern walls, particularly with the torrent of rain that was beating down upon the walls. Nevertheless despite the rain battering down upon him attempting to knock him of the wall, Dewey continued to climb. He would not sit by and do nothing while that monster had his brother. Panicked thoughts swirled around the blue clad duckling's mind and he ascended, only too be interrupted by a sudden booming voice.

" GET YER HANDS OFF MY FAMILY, OR I'LL GIVE YER A PROPER WALLOPING!"

It was Uncle scrooge without a doubt.

Dewey let out a sigh of relief as another voice echoed above.

"HUEY!"

 _Yep, that was Unca Donald_.

Dewey let out a short gleeful laugh; the sheer feeling of relief was immense. They would be fine. A warm feeling of hope filled the duckling, flowing though his veins and filling him with determination. In that instant the threat vanished in Dewey's eyes. Fear was replaced with premature sense of cocky victory. With another determined huff Dewey continued his climb. Like he was going to let his family take on this creature without him. His wings found their way in to the muddy cracks of the cliff face, finding useful handholds. Mud coated his feathers but Dewey paid no attention to it. All Dewey could feel was anticipation, the joy of adventure had returned. The sounds of a scuffle bounced down the walls, Unca Donald's frantic cry, Uncle Scrooges determined huffs, the metallic hiss of Webby's grabbling hook and Louie's shouts.

The higher he climbed the louder the sounds of the conflict became. He could hear the creature's frantic gurgles as his family outsmarted it. Suddenly there was a loud crash above that caused the ground to quiver like jelly. The vibrations were strong enough to cause small fragments of rocks to dislodge from the cliff face. Dewey felt his handholds crumble and let out a cry of shock as he lost his footing. Again the blue clad duckling felt the brief yet horrid sensation of free fall as he tumbled down on to the top of a rock outcrop below him. Dewey's wings scrambled for handholds as he slid towards the edge of the rocky ledge. His feathery fingers dug deep in to muddy fissure bringing him to an abrupt halt. Dewey felt his bones screech in protest, as the jerky halt seemed to almost rip them out of their sockets. Dewey drew in a sharp breath before clambering up the rock and pushing himself against the moss covered wall. His heart hammered in his chest, as he gripped the wall for support.

"Lure it that way Louie, that's it lad!" Scrooges triumphant yell drifted down from the heavens noticeably quieter then before; it seemed as though he family was moving further away.

They were not leaving him behind. Dewey let out determined huff before launching himself up the wall once more. The sounds of his family slowly dissolved into nothingness leaving only an uneasy silence. Dewey felt concern begin to creep back into his stomach. His family was never quiet, thus Dewey was accustomed to the constant wonderful rush of sound. It was familiar. It was reassuring. So whenever Dewey was greeted by silence it made him extremely apprehensive. Right now the silence left him extremely perturbed. His family was either quite far away or… No. He wouldn't think about it. At last he reached the top of the cliff face. An empty chamber greeted him. There was no sound except for the slight whoosh of the breeze. The emptiness only increased Dewey's sense of uneasiness.

The intricate sloping arches of the temple intertwined with the rough rock above him, like a hundred majestic stone dragons; they were almost in perfect condition except for an arch to his left. The arch that towered above him was cracked; bits of intricate body had crumbed and fallen away leaving piles of dusty rubble littering the ground beneath it. Yet the most interesting thing about this pillar was the deep smooth slits that covered it, only the sharp curve of a monster's claws would have the strength to create such perfect yet erratic gashes in the rock. There was no doubt that the monster had come from that path. And Dewey thought it wouldn't be a stretch that the monster would retreat back there if it were threatened, especially since there were a number of fresh prints leading down the tunnel.

Dewey ran full pelt towards the archway. His feet found their way around the rough rubble as he dashed down into the depth of the cavern. As he passed under the battered archway the onslaught of rain ceased its attack. Dewey shook his head sending droplets flying in all directions leaving small wet pools on the dry ground. As the duckling ventured deeper into the depths of the temple the intricate wall patterns were lost by an increasing number of the creatures claw marks. Their beauty forever destroyed by the creatures' vile attack. Dewey picked up his pace slightly, anxious to reach wherever the creature was. His beak twisted up into a smile as he ran, full of anticipation for what lay ahead. Dewey's thirst for adventure had returned, the presence of his family seemed to erase all sense of danger. For Dewey's one-track mind, the prospect of an exiting adventure obscured the threat of the beast.

Dewey rounded the corner sharply, slipping slightly on the dusty temple floor but managed to maintain his balance. Ahead he could see the temple's path open up, presumably to some wide chamber where the monster must be lurking. Dewey dashed forward towards the chamber ready to face the beast.

"Dewey!"

The blue clad duckling almost fell over in shock. A familiar urgent voice had whispered out to him for a crack in the wall.

"Huey?"

Dewey questioned inching closer to the large fissure, as Huey popped his head out from the gap.

"Yep," Huey grinned wearily, behind him Launchpad gave a small wave. "Are you doing ok?"

Dewey smirked slightly "Never better, what about you two?"

"We're A Ok little buddy," Launchpad replied from the shadows, thankfully his broken leg didn't seem to be bothering him too much, probably because of something Huey had done (thank god for the junior woodchuck guidebook). " Mr McDee got us out and told us to wait here."

"Where is Uncle Scrooge?" Dewey inquired, keen to join his great uncle in the fight against the beast.

"He's up ahead in the large chamber," Huey replied but upon seeing the glint of anticipation spark in Dewey's eyes; Huey quickly continued " Dewey wait! According to junior woodchucks guidebook chapter 64 rule 642, in situations facing a potentially deadly beast unprepared, it's best to avoid all conflict! You should stay here!"

Dewey grinned and took off towards the chamber "Don't worry I got this!"

"Dewey wait! Dewey!" Huey desperately called out, but it was pointless Dewey was already gone.

The blue duckling completely ignored the warnings sent his way as he dashed down the corridor. He skidded to a halt in front of the cavern's entrance; it loomed over him threateningly. The cavern was completely hidden in murky darkness. If there was something moving about in the cavern's shadowy depths, it was impossible to see. Dewey took in a deep breath before stepping through the archway. The change in the air was immediate. It was icy, sending shivers down the duckling's spine as its cold tendrils cut through his shirt like a knife. It felt like the universe was warning him to turn back- like something awful awaited him in the darkness. But Dewey did not retreat. Wrapping his wings around himself in an attempt to hold some warmth, he pressed on. There was no natural light in the cavern, thus Dewey's eyes could not adjust. The loss of his vision to the inky blackness caused his other senses to grow keener. His beak wrinkled as a horrible stench filled his nostrils. It was disgusting, a raw, putrid stench a hundred times worse than you could imagine. Around his feet the ground oozed and squelched beneath his feet, leaving an odd slimy substance coating it. Dewey did not want to know what he was walking in. The silence around the cave was intense; except for the soft sucking noise that his feet made with each step. It was unnerving. Surly if his family was here then there would be a little more…

Click.

Dewey had stepped on something. He froze as the panel beneath his feet slid down slightly.

Then the torches around the edge of the cavern burst to life, causing him to cry out in alarm and attempted to shield his eyes form the blinding explosion of reds and yellows that twisted in a tormented tango around him vision. He fell back in to the noxious slime that he'd been standing in, shuddering as it soaked through his soft white feathers turning them to an icky shade of moldy green. Pushing himself up, Dewey staggered to his feet. Bright lights danced across his vision as his eyes attempted to adjust to the new lighting. Behind him Dewey felt the ground rumble in a short repetitive rhythm, almost like…. footsteps. And without a second thought he began to dash across the cavern -stumbling and tripping as he ran. The rhythmic tremors grew stronger as the creature drew closer, letting out ferocious roars as it approached. Dewey risked a look over his shoulder catching a glimpse of the creature's malicious glowing red eyes. Wishing he hadn't seen the creature's crimson irises, Dewey turned back to stop himself from running straight off a cliff.

With a gasp, he skidded to a halt by the edge of the dark abyss. He franticly looked around for an escape route spotting a rickety looking bridge to his left. Dashing along side the steep drop towards the bridge, his breaths came in short gasps as he desperately tried to suck in oxygen. His muscles began to burn with the effort of running as lactic acid built up within them. The beast was drawing ever nearer refusing to leave the blue clad duckling be. The green moldy slime that still coated much of Dewey's body had begun to harden slightly making it more difficult to move. Adrenaline rushed through him as he ignored the less than ideal circumstances and pressed on trying to reach the bridge.

Praying that the rotting wood and ropes would hold him up Dewey jumped on to the decaying planks. The bridge swayed and creaked dangerously, threatening to toss Dewey to his death, but it seemed to hold. Dewey let out a triumphant laugh as he rushed across the bridge. He got about half way through before glancing over his shoulder to check on the monster. It was pacing by the end of the cliff, clearly knowing that its large frame could not cross the narrow walkway. With a last glare at Dewey it began to quickly stalk away along the side of the drop.

"TAKE THAT!" Dewey yelled, punching his fist in the air.

With a joyful laugh he turned towards the bridge again continuing to cross. Slowing his pace to a light jog, Dewey took a moment to relish the victory of his daring escape- just as the plank of wood gave way beneath his foot sending him crashing down on to the bridge. Dewey grunted as he hit the wood. Okay so maybe he was celebrating a little early, probably should get to the other side first. Dewey pushed himself up to a standing position. Attempting to brush off some of the dust, but ultimately deciding that it was pointless considering how filthy he already was. The fall hadn't really hurt anything, well except his pride. At least no one was here to see the embarrassing tumble. Dewey continued to cross the bridge, at a notably slower pace, eventually reaching the other side of the chasm.

"Dewey!" came his uncle Donald's concerned shout as he immerged from behind a rocky pillar, hurrying towards the duckling.

His blue eyes were filled with worry for his nephew, and Dewey knew he was about to be bombarded with questions concerning his wellbeing. This would usually be a great annoyance for him and his brothers, but today he didn't really mind. Behind him he could see Scrooge, Webby and Louie come out from behind the pillar. Dewey grinned and began to run up towards his family opening his beak in response to his uncle shout when something stopped him. His uncle's expression changed from concerned to terrified as his eyes focused on something above Dewey's head.

"DEWEY! WATCH OUT IT'S BEHIND YOU!" His uncle screamed, terrified of what would become of his beloved nephew.

Dewey spun around to be greeted with the hideous form to the monster towering above him. His blood froze and fear griped him in its paralyzing grasp. Dewey couldn't move, he couldn't think, he couldn't do anything. He was frozen. This was it. He was going to die. The realisation sent waves of panic through his body. Desperately Dewey tried to force himself to move. But he couldn't. His terror restricted all movement like a strait jacket. Dewey stood trembling as the beast raised its deadly hand, claws sliding out with a sickening screech. Then it brought it down upon the duckling with fearsome accuracy. Dewey's eyes snapped shut as the claws descended on him, bracing himself for the hit.

But it never came.

Instead a warm familiar embrace greeted Dewey. An embrace that always brought comfort and safety. An embrace from one of the people he loved and cared most about in the whole universe. Dewey's eyes slowly opened. He could see a familiar black fabric that smelt of sea salt. Looking slowly upward Dewey's eyes focused on his uncle Donald's face. His face was contorted in pain, beak clamped shut. His uncle let out a sort raspy cough, that's when Dewey noticed a small trickle of blood dripping from his beak. Pulling back slightly in alarm, He eyes focused on the floor below his uncles feet. It was crimson. Thick blood was pouring down his Uncles back down his legs and gathering on the floor by his feet.

His uncle had used his own body to shield Dewey from the monster's attack.

Seconds seemed like years and time seemed to slow as he stared up at his uncle with wide fearful eyes. Guilt gnawed at his belly as he looked at his uncle. Donald let out another cough causing a fresh wave of blood to drip from his beak.

"Are… y you… okay…?" Donald asked shakily.

Tears poured from Dewey's eyes as he stared at his uncle. Even now as Donald stood there badly injured, his main priority was Dewey's safety. It shattered the blue clad duckling's heart to know how deeply his uncle cared. His body didn't seem to be working, he couldn't respond. All Dewey seemed capable of doing was staring in horror.

This couldn't be real.

Then suddenly the world rushed back in to action. A massive boulder swung down colliding with beast skull with a loud crack and sending it flying off into the abyss with a pained howl. Panicked yells came from behind Dewey growing louder, as his family dashed forward to help. Who in particular the voices belonged to Dewey couldn't tell. And frankly he didn't think much about it for the monster's expulsion down in to the depths of the chasm had an unfortunate side effect. His uncle was dragged backwards by the beast sudden movement towards the edge of the cliff. Dewey could do nothing but watch in horror as the monster disappeared down the pit dragging Donald's battered form with it.

* * *

And thats where I'll leave you for now because I am a horrible person! I really hope you liked this new chapter and I'll get the next one out as soon as possible! Also a quick thanks to the ducktales reboot amino for giving me this inspiration to write this fic in the first place and to you readers for taking time to read this! Thanks so much!

oh and before I go I've got something intreating to say. I have planned out two potntial endings to this story and thought I'd let you the readers decide which path to take, so I have a question for you all.

 **Do you want Donald to die or not?**

I leave to choice in your hands.

Please either comment or I'll be making a poll on the ductales reboot amino, Ill count the votes up and see how which direction to go!

See ya next time EPOS


	3. Heya

Hey sooooo it been a long time.

I know it really sucks to get this notice instead of a new chapter but I promise I'm tiring to get it done as quickly as possible.

These last couple of mouths have been really tough for me and I'm extremely sorry that I haven't really had time to write.

I just wanted to thank you all for your penitence and support, honestly I haven't really had time to check this site and finally coming on here and seeing all your reviews has meant so much to me.

So thank you all so much, you guys are the best.

Welp I better get back to writing, just wanted to post this to let you know that this hasn't been abandoned and a new chapter is coming pretty soon.

Oh! And one more thing I've also began work on a very special project that links pretty closely with A wish for Duckburg. I can't say much about it yet but I'm very excited about it.


End file.
